A Spooky Adventure
by QueenElsaTheFab
Summary: It's a dark night in Arendelle and Elsa and Anna decide to go exploring in the unknown and dark places of the castle. What they find will be a blast from the past. Read this story to find out! :D
1. Chapter One-Noises In The Hallway

**(New story! Hope you enjoy it! Reviews are appreciated!)**

It was a dark night in the village of Arendelle. All was quiet, except for one princess in the castle, Princess Anna.

Anna twisted and turned in her bed. At first she was too hot…then she was too cold…then her back hurt….then her chest hurt…then her arm…

"Ugh…." Anna moaned, tiredly.

She sat up and wiped the drool off her face. The room, although a lovely bright pink in the daytime, was a shadowy dark blue room at night. Everything seemed still. The moonlight shone through her large triangle shaped window.

Suddenly…. CRASH!

Anna heard a large crash and jumped in surprise.

" _What was that?"_ She thought.

Something was out in the hall. She crept to the door and put her ear to the door. It sounded like light footsteps walking down the hall. She guessed it was probably Gerda doing the late night laundry. Slowly, Anna opened the door to peek out. No one was in the hall. The hallway seemed eerily quiet now.

" _No…..no…no…"_ Anna thought worriedly.

Anna ran out of her room and down the hall. Not even knocking, she opened Elsa's bedroom and ran to her bedside.

"Elsa!" Anna whispered. "Elsa!"

In the bed, Elsa snored sleepily.

"Sandwiches…..snow queen likes sandwiches….yum….Chocolate?"

Elsa said as she slept talked between snoring loudly. She turned over in her bed.

"Elllsaaaa….." Anna whispered again into her sister's ear.

She crawled up and flopped on top of her sister like she did when she was a small girl.

"Elsa…." Anna whispered again.

Another crash was heard from the hallway, which made Anna freeze in fear. Afterwards came sounds of something scratching and then a loud, spooky moan.

Anna was so petrified she couldn't speak. She sat on top of Elsa for a moment before crawling under the blanket to hide. She rested her head in the middle of Elsa's chest, listening to the soothing sound of her heartbeat.

Suddenly, Elsa felt the extra weight and woke up and screamed.

"HOLY CHOCOLATES! IT'S AN ORANGE MONSTER!" She screamed, not recognising Anna because of her crazy orange hair in the dark. She soon realised who the person in the bed was and placed a hand over her racing heart.

"Oh….Anna….What are you doing here?! It's 4am!" Elsa asked a shaking Anna.

Anna clung to her sister, still trembling.

"Elsa, there's terrible noises coming from the hallway! I heard scratching, footsteps and moaning!"

Elsa looked at her sister worriedly,

"You're shaking!" Elsa gasped. "Are you sure the noises weren't Olaf?" She asked Anna curiously.

Anna shook her head.

"Olaf can't moan like that…" Anna replied.

The other sounds could have very well been Olaf, but Anna remembered that Olaf had told her he was going to sleep in the barn with Sven.

"I looked out into the hallway and didn't see anyone…not even Gerda." 

"Is it a ghost?" Elsa asked, going even more pale than usual.

"I-I don't know…" Anna said, pulling the blanket up to her eyes. "I've never seen a ghost before!"

"Well we should do some investigating! You never know!"

Anna slowly poked her head out from the blanket. The hallway was quiet as the sisters poked the head out into the hallway. Anna wondered if maybe whatever was there before was gone now. Suddenly there was a crash down the hall, around the corner.

"Eeep!" Anna squealed, hiding behind Elsa.

Elsa gently took her sister's hand.

"Come on, let's go find out what that was…" Elsa said as she looked a little nervous and gently squeezed Anna's hand.

Anna took her sister's hand as they crept out into the dark hallway. They tip toed around the corner. Nothing was there except for the door leading to the tower staircase the guards used to go up and down. Anna remembered exploring the staircase as a child. It always creeped her out how steep and narrow it was.

"What do we do now?" Anna asked Elsa.

Then…the door to the tower staircase crept open. Anna jumped behind Elsa even further.

The door stopped opening and hung open in the eerie silence in front of Elsa and Anna.

Silence…..

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	2. Chapter Two-Exploring Time!

**(Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Reviews are appreciated!)**

Elsa's face went a light shade of pale. Her eyes widened as she stared at the dark staircase. It just looked so…so….spooky and unknown. She squeezed Anna's hand, gently placing her other hand on lightly on her chest to stop her heart from racing.

"How about we explore?" She asked Anna. "I've never been to this part of the castle before!"

Anna nodded and gulped as she walked towards the door. She watched as her sister opened in further, half expecting to see someone standing there….but there was no one. So strange.

The stairway went in a spiral. One could chose to go up or down. The stairs were so narrow, they would have to walk single file one behind the other.

"The stairs are very steep." Anna warned Elsa. "Be careful."

They entered the long, dark hall.

"So….should we go up or down?" Anna asked Elsa.

"Down." Elsa replied. If we have to run away from anything, it's easier to go up than down. Elsa gently held onto the rail and sneezed. It was very dusty down here.

Anna jumped back half from the fact that Elsa's sneeze startled her. She was wary of snowgies popping up out of nowhere. They didn't. Thank goodness

"Okay…" Anna said, touching the stone wall. She let Elsa walk in front of her. The stairway was so dark, they had to walk extra slow down the steep stone steps. Their footsteps echoed eerily in the dark hall.

Slowly and carefully they walked down the dark and scary stairs. Elsa's heart beat of her chest as she wondered what spooky things could be down there.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, looking behind her to make sure her sister was still there.

"I-I'm here…" Anna answered, reaching carefully for her sister's shoulder. It was so dark….their eyes would soon adjust, but in the mean time, they were trying not to fall down the stairs.

Elsa felt the calming touch of her sister's hand on her shoulder and slightly smiled.

Anna clung to the stone wall with her other hand. Suddenly, a loud moaning below could be heard from the bottom of the stairs. It was a slow, spooky, miserable moan. Anna froze with fear. She hoped Elsa heard it too, and she wasn't going crazy.

Elsa heard the moan. Elsa's eyes widened and she stopped, terrified. She fell forward and lost her balance, from being so terrified.

"Elsa!" Anna gasped, grabbing her sister's nightgown just in time. Elsa had fallen to the step. Anna knelt down carefully next to her to make sure she was okay.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna asked her worriedly.

Elsa nodded, looking down at her grazed knee.

"I'm fine, thanks. Are you alright?" Elsa asked Anna.

"Yeah.." Anna nodded. "Okay…okay…let's….just…let's just um…."

Anna looked around he and helped her sister get back to her feet. It had gotten very quiet in the hall.

Then….more moaning. It was much louder now. Anna clung to Elsa.

Elsa squeezed Anna's hand tightly as her heart began to race again.

"Moaning…weird."Elsawondered out loud. 

"Yeah…" Anna said, gulping with fear. "Do you think it's a…g-ghost?"

Elsa gulped too. "It could be…or it could be Olaf with stomach pains…." She added with a giggle…..

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! Reviews are appreciated! :D)**


	3. Chapter Three-ELSA!

**(Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Reviews are appreciated!)**

As the two girls descended the stairs once gain, they finally saw a stone doorway, leading into a dark room. Anna grabbed one of the torches off the wall and held Elsa's hand, trembling,

The moaning got louder and louder. Anna was afraid of what might be in that room. Anna squeezed Elsa's hand tightly and pushed the door open, her heart racing at the speed of light.

The room was dim, even with the light supplied by the torch. It was freezing, but it made sense though, it was winter and the place was surrounded with stone walls. But that was beside the point. The moaning had stopped for now.

The room had a large round table in the centre, surround by seven chairs. Banners and flags hung along wall, as well as stuffed animals. A case of golden goblets covered in dust sat in the corner.

"This must have been a old discussion room." Anna said, looking around. "I found it as a child and used to have doll tea parties. In the day time of course…" Anna shivered.

Elsa put her arm gently around her sister. "It's so cold in here…even though it doesn't bother me. Why was this room abandoned? I mean, I like our discussion room but-"

Suddenly a loud moan circled through the room, so loud and frightening that Anna and Elsa both covered their ears.

Elsa screamed, shocked by the moan and fell backwards onto one of the chairs hitting the back of her head on the hard wooden floor.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted as she ran to her sister's side as she lay on the floor in pain, curled up in a ball, holding her head with both hands. The moaning got even louder!

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna asked, worried.

The moaning got even louder.

The torch blew out from a sudden gust of wind that blew from the doorway. The goblets on the shelf started to clank and clatter. Anna held onto Elsa, her head on Anna's shoulder. The moaning continued.

"OUCHHHHH! ANNNAAA!" Elsa screamed, grabbing her head and then burying her bleeding head in her sister's shoulder.

Anna gasped. "ELSA!" She cradled her sister's head in her lap. She lifted her hand and saw blood. Anna started hyperventilating anxiously. What was she going to do?!

Meanwhile, the room was shaking and the loud moaning continued. Anna felt so much panic bubble up inside of her.

"STOP!" Anna suddenly shouted. Elsa looked up, shocked by her outburst.

And everything did. It stopped. Anna looked around wide-eyed. "W-What the….?"

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	4. Chapter Four-White Figures

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! This chapter is particularly exciting, so get ready! :D)**

Elsa slowly looked up to see even the whole room flood with light, overcoming the darkness. Elsa looked up at Anna.

"What in the name of Frozen Icicles just happened?!" Elsa asked, puzzled, her head still dripping with blood.

Anna sat wide-eyed, not really knowing what just happened.

Suddenly, one of the goblets flew off the shelf on it's own and landed with a loud clattered beside the sisters. Carefully, Anna reached over and picked it. Dust covered it, so she blew on it, creating a cloud of dust, causing her and Elsa to cough. Anna looked at it. It read the name of one the first Kings of Arendelle-Their great-great-great grandfather!

"But….." Anna started, confused.

Suddenly, the door opened slowly and eerily. Strangely, there was no one in the doorway **(0.0)**

But some reason, Anna didn't feel afraid. She looked down at Elsa and showed her the goblet.

"I….I think the sounds was the ghost of our great grandfather…." Anna said. She felt silly saying that, but given the circumstances, it made sense.

Elsa looked up at the door, then the goblet and looked down at the name.

"King Canute I." She read out loud. "I studied him in History with our tutor! I read all about him…but I never realised any ghost stories about the castle were true…"

Suddenly, the room was filled with a huge moan…..and a white figure began to reveal itself in the doorway…

Anna yelped in shock and tried not to hug her sister too tightly, due to her injury. The white figure seemed to grow larger. He looked like a transparent old man, that looked vaguely like Elsa and Anna's father. Anna couldn't speak. She just stared.

The figure didn't speak either. It merely looked at the girls and seemed to point towards the door. Confused, Anna looked at the empty doorway. What was the figure pointing to?

Suddenly, Anna heard voices and footsteps!

"Your Majesty? Queen Elsa? Princess Anna?" A familiar voice called out.

It was their servants!

"We're in here!" Anna yelled.

She saw the figure smile and then gracefully disappear as their trusty servants came down into the dark room. The candles they carried illuminated the room.

"Your Majesty!" Kai the butler gasped. "Tend to her at once!"

"Oh, your poor dear…." Tilda the maid said as she knelt down to assist Elsa.

"Tilda!" Elsa gasped out as she kept her head buried in Anna's shoulder and winced as Kai ran his hand over Elsa's head to reveal blood on his hand.

"Tilda!" Phillip said sternly. "Get Gerda, the bandages and the physician!" Now! Run quickly!" Tilda got up and ran upstairs as fast as she could.

Anna held Elsa. "It's alright." She cooed. "I've got you."

Anna still wondered why the ghost did what he did….

As Elsa was helped up, Anna clung to the goblet and looked at it carefully. She saw the name clearly. As she rotated it, she noticed more engraved into the back of the cup. It was in ancient Norwegian scripture. Anna would have to look up the meaning. Later.

For now she followed the others with Elsa…. 

**(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Thanks for all the reviews! Reviews are appreciated! :D)**


	5. Chapter Five-Getting Fixed Up

**(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!)**

"It's okay. I've got you."

Anna's words echoed in Elsa's head, bringing memories back from when she had hurt Anna in the head, bring tears to her eyes. Elsa had one hand on her head, and one clutching her sister's hand, while wincing in pain.

Anna and the servants helped Elsa up the stairs, back up the way they came. It was much lighter outside. It must have been nearly morning. Had they really been gone that long?

The physician had arrived quite rapidly to the castle gate. He came to Elsa's room, where she had been laid down on her bed with a bandage on her bump. Anna sat at her sister's side as he examined her.

Elsa relaxed, lying on the bed, clutching her younger sister's hand feeling nervous. Even though Elsa was afraid of doctors as a young child, she still got very nervous around the, even as an adult. She gently squeezed her sister's hand a little more as he entered the room

Anna patted Elsa's hand.

"It'll be okay." She whispered with a wink.

The physician bowed to them and sat by the bed on a chair.

"Alright, Your Majesty." He began. "Let's have a look at your bump."

He lifted her bandage carefully on her head.

"Well, I've got some good news for you, Queen Elsa. It's not too serious. It's a bit of a nasty cut, but nothing we can't patch up! And you won't even notice when it heals."

"That's great!" Anna beamed. "Hear that Elsa?"

Elsa smiled and nodded.

"I'm very glad to hear that…" She said, her voice still a bit shaky as she clutched Anna's hand tightly.

"Thank you…" Elsa looked up at Anna and smiled.

The physician dabbed Elsa's wound gently to clean it. He was wearing a pair of plain white gloves, of course.

"So…" the physician began. "If I may ask, how did Your Royal Highness come to obtain such a gash?"

The sister exchanged looks. The whole story was too bizzare. If Anna told the physician Elsa was chasing ghosts, he would probably put her on crazy pills.

"She uh…." Anna started. "She had an accident. She tripped in the dark and hit her head on a chair."

It wasn't a complete fib. Just the story in a nutshell.

Elsa nodded, gribbing the bed tightly as the antiseptic stinning a little. She chuckled quietlu to herself and grinned cheekily at Anna.

Anna had placed the goblet on the side table. She at it and bit her lip.

"Hey Elsa…." Anna whispered. "The goblet had some old scripture on it. I think I might look it up and figure out if it had to do with what happened tonight…"

"I'll be right back…"Anna said as she slid off the bed. The physician was about done. Elsa would be fine for a moment, she hoped!

Anna figured it was best to let her sister rest. She'd find the books and bring then to her. In the library, Anna scanned the shelves for the name of the King. Finally, she found two books about him! She collected them in her arms and ran back to Elsa's room.

The physician was just collecting his equipment together. He smiled and bowed to them both before he left.

Elsa waved and thanked the physician before he left, smiling and gently massaging the side of her head.

Suddenly, Elsa's door opened with a huge bang. Elsa chuckled, there was only ONE person who could open the door like that.

 **(That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


End file.
